User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
Welcome Hi, welcome to Storm Hawks! Thanks for your edit to the Condor page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Moli.wikia (help forum | blog) Hello! Hey there! I see you're new here. I would love to have some help. I am in the process of asking for an adoption for this Wiki. Do you wish to receive admin rights as well? With admin and bureaucrat rights, you can delete pages, block vandalising users, customise the skin and more. Of course, if only one of us receives bureaucrat rights, we could make the other user an admin as well. What do you think? Random-Story 07:47, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : What normal format? Random-Story 16:07, November 20, 2011 (UTC) : Do you mean I don't change the way the main page looks if I get admin rights? I won't change the layout, but I'll update it if possible. Random-Story 19:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks For your talk page, sure. =) Happy editing! Random-Story 20:05, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Okay, that's fine. Just wondering, but, you mentioned you would help with a Storm Hawks Fanfiction Wiki or something like that. I found the Fanfiction Wiki, and noticed that there was also a Fanon Wiki as well, which I had edited on. http://stormhawksfanon.wikia.com What do you plan to do while editing on Storm Hawks Wiki? Random-Story 20:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures That will depend on which pictures you mean. Some might look better with the background in tact. Random-Story 05:42, November 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thank you very much. =) About your other query, I think cropping of the background for pictures of the vehicles and maybe even some of the crystals would work well. It might look better if it was an enlarged shot of the object, for instance, cropping the background off Hypnosis Crystal might not look that great since the shot is from a distance. I also wanted to change the look of this Wiki (colour-wise) because while I think the colours look nice, they're not exactly appropriate to Storm Hawks. Not sure what kind of skin I want yet. Random-Story 00:11, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Background That's what I thought for the theme too. Is this looking okay? Should I stick with that background image, or do you have another in mind? Random-Story 00:36, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Background Image That's because the background is a small image, so I tiled it. Can you see it? It's supposed to be an image of terra Atmosia. 01:42, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh I shall make it a little transparent perhaps, but other than that, I kind of like it like this for now. 01:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC)